


Danna

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Danna

The promotion to become a full fledged geisha was riddled with many affairs. It came with the undoing of your hair, the introduction of a new style, the riddance of your attire and the addition of sobriety. However, the most important of all was the selection of a danna, a patron that was going to support you through your newly founded career.

“You will do,” the man had said, his hair so fiery, you had even seen him come in as you had introduced yourself to the public. Brown eyes accompanied the red hair, though despite the warm colours there was nothing warm about his expression. Only stern business as he stared you down with those anticipating eyes.

The words hadn’t escaped you, much less had the way his eyes glazed over you. As if he wasn’t seeing a human, an artist, but a good rather.

“I don’t think I have seen you around before,” you tried to open the conversation. “Which one of my sister’s introduced you?” you tried, but found that you were met with a harsh glare from the other.

“I don’t have time to waste on such frivolities,” your new patron had harshly responded before pulling you in, his fingers lacing with your chin as he examined you from every angle. “No blemishes and well-trained,” he mumbled, as if merely taking notes.

Gulping hard you gently tried to straighten yourself with a push. “May I have the name of my danna?” you questioned instead, suddenly feeling chilly as you tried not to show the shiver that was running down your spine when another glare was sent your way.

“What does it matter to you?,” was the cold response as strings of blue escaped his fingers, the ends of the strings tying around your body as you slowly felt all control to be lost. “You’re mine now.”

These were the last words you heard before those striking cold eyes neared into yours, taking away your vision.

“Say, Sasori-danna,” the blond asked his partner one day, eyes trained on one particular puppet. “What’s that one for? I’ve never seen it fight,” Deidara spoke, fingers tracing over what used to be your lips, a fascination crossing his face. “So, life-like,” he noted.

The moody puppeteer pulled the body away from his junior’s grasp, an annoyed sigh escaping him.

“Don’t touch her,” he warned, deft fingers forcing the puppet to make its carefully studied moves, gracefully moving around before setting in another corner listlessly, the dance dying out dispassionately along with the stilling of the limbs.

“That is another failed experiment of mine,” was all the redhead had to say for an explanation.


End file.
